Just For You
by LexiTaylor
Summary: It's been a year since Tawni's death and Sonny stumbles upon her list of things she wanted to do before she died. Sonny is determined to do the list of things for her friend, but along the way, she finds something more.
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks to SparkleInTheSun for my idea. If you haven't read Finding Justice, its an awesome story. I will usually recommend a story everytime I post a chapter, just an FYI. But seriously, its kind of related but a different plot. Just some ideas form it. Thanks again! Ok on to the story. **

Chapter 1

SPOV

"Chad! Put me down!"

Chad, Tawni, Nico, and I decided to take a vacation to Hawaii while we were off filming. We stayed at a fancy hotel only a few miles form the beach and from a huge mall. We all thought we would treat ourselves on vacation. We just finished filming for the summer and we had all of August to do whatever we wanted. We invited the rest of my cast, but Grady had family he wanted to visit. Zora had her sister coming to visit so she decided to stay behind. When Chad heard about our vacation to Hawaii, he immediately wanted in. I was surprised how Nico and Tawni were fine with him coming. The truth was that I didn't mind. I kind of had a crush on him and this vacation seemed to bring us a little closer – just meaning we had more 'moments' than usual. Nothing more.

We were at this beautiful beach. The sand was white and the waves were just the right height to run in. We were all running around where it was up to our ankles. We had come here as a detour on our way to the hotel from dinner.

I was walking with the water hitting my feet when Chad came running up to me and picked me up by my waist and was spinning me around. Nico and Tawni were just sitting in the sand, talking and laughing. Chad finally put me down and we were laughing about how wet our jeans were. We walked back over to where Tawni and Nico were sitting and sat beside them.

I sighed, looking at the sunset and decided to break the silence. "This has been by far the best vacation ever."

"I agree," Nico said, "this was awesome."

We sat there for a few minutes just staring at the sunset. It was gorgeous. I couldn't have asked for a better picture at the moment.

I thought about it for a second and then I said an idea that came to me, "We should come back here." I said and I turned to where they could see me. "We should meet back here again, sort of like a reunion. I mean there will be sometime in our lives where we will split up. We won't be at Condor Studios forever. What do you guys think?"

They all looked at each others, not sure of what to say.

"I love it," said Tawni.

"Yea, but how long?" asked Chad.

"Um, 3 years or is that too long?" Tawni asked.

"I'm fine with that. Odds are a year from now we'll still be together. What do you guys think?" I said.

"Great idea." Said Nico.

We all stood up and walked back to the car we came in. Chad and I got in the front and Nico and Tawni got in the back.

I looked out the window one last time to see the beach. I made sure to take it all in. The water, the sand, and the sky were all so beautiful.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around to see Chad looking at me. He knew what I was thinking. "Soon enough, well be back here again." He said and with that we pulled out and left.

That was the last time to this day that I had seen that beach. The last time I had been to Hawaii.

That memory was 2 years ago and yet it feels like yesterday.

Why do I remember that day so well?

Because that was the last joyful moment I spent with Chad, Tawni, and Nico, all of us together, before the tragedy that changed our lives.

The tragedy that was all over the news and magazines.

The death of Tawni Hart and Nico Harris.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so here is my second recommendation: ****Titanic: Channy Adventure**** by ****Bhavanna331****. Loved it! And you're in luck because I have a second recommendation to read today! Its ****Reel or Real?**** by ****applepips.**** and it's awesome. OK here's chapter 2. I hope you enjoy**

Chapter 2

SPOV

I remember getting the call that Tawni and Nico had been in an accident and that they were dead.

I was with Chad that night. We were in the prop house talking when my phone rang.

I saw the number but I wasn't sure who it was. I just stared at it for a second.

"Who is it?" Chad asked.

"I don't know." I said.

"Well answer it." He said.

I pressed the answer button and held it to my ear. "Hello?"

"Is this Sonny Munroe?"

"Yes uh it is. Can I ask why you're calling?" I was scared of two things. One was that I didn't know who this was and I was still talking to them and two was that I had a feeling something happened.

Sadly, my second guess was right.

"Do you know a Tawni Hart and a Nico Harris?"

My eyes grew wide and I stared up at Chad. He gave me a look as if to say 'what's going on? Who is that?' I quickly put my phone on speaker. "Yes…I do."

"They were in a car accident and I'm afraid they didn't make it. I'm very sorry ."

I was at a loss of words. This had to be a joke. There's no way. I was just talking to them about 2 hours ago. I immediately dropped the phone out of my hands and I heard it fall to the floor with a crash. Chad just stared at me.

"Sonny?" he said softly.

I was in shock. I felt the tears start to well up in my eyes. I stood up quickly and began to walk towards my dressing room, well ours being Tawni's and mine but hearing the news I just heard, I now had my own dressing room.

Chad stood up and when I walked toward the door he grabbed both of my arms and stood in front of me.

"Let go of me!" I screamed at him, but he only held on tighter. I was trying so hard to make his hands let go of me. I was hitting his chest and screaming at him. "Go away!"

Then all of the sudden, I hugged Chad putting my head into his chest and I burst into tears. He hugged me tight in return and was petting my hair. My legs grew weak and Chad eased me down to the floor. I sobbed into his shirt. I didn't care that I hated Chad or anything. I just cried for the fact that my best friends are gone.

I will never hear another prank being planned, a crazy idea, or impersonations of sketches by Nico, ever again. I will never her laugh, see her smile, see her put on that Coco Moco Coco lipstick; hear her say she's something and pretty from Tawni, ever again.

Those days are long gone.

What was the saddest part?

I never thought that one moment of her saying ill see you tomorrow would be our last.

Because now, there is no tomorrow for her,

And there never will be, ever again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I totally forgot to put a disclaimer on the other chapters I just figured you guys would know. Thanks to all who added this story to their favorites and for alerts and stuff! Thanks a bunch.******

**Disclaimer: I don't own****Sonny with a Chance****.****  
**  
Chapter 3  
SPOV

it's been 6 months since I got the call. It was hard getting through So Random! without Tawni and Nico. I never moved any of her things from her room. I always thought one day she would come back through that door, but of course she never did. It was hard for all of us to go on stage and up on a smile and a good attitude as if nothing happened.

Grady was always upset. He was depressed because he lost his best friends. About a week ago, he just snapped. He couldn't take it anymore. The pain he had. He said he would try to move on but everything he saw reminded him of Tawni and Nico. He went to Marshall and told him he couldn't do So Random! anymore. Truth was none of us could.

Zora never came from her vents except for rehearsals and shows. She started bringing her own food. A few days after she heard the news I could hear her crying in the vents, but every time I asked if she wanted to talk or something she would just say no.

Marshall decided that So Random! was done. We were all miserable. We loved acting and the show but I've heard the saying before:

"the worst thing about memories is that when it's all over you still have the memories."

We couldn't take the constant thoughts. I was even forgetting what they looked like. I never stopped to think how tall Nico was or what color were Tawni's eyes. Stuff like that.

I had packed my stuff from my side of the dressing room and I was getting Tawni's stuff packed. Tammy (her mom) said they would store some stuff and others they would keep.

I was going through her desk and came accross some of her lipstick, Coco Moco Coco. I smiled at the thought of her putting it on all the time. At the time it drove me crazy and made me wonder how or even why she would do that. Now it was just another memory.

About 2 hours later I had her room packed. I was waiting on Tammy to come with the storage guy to take her stuff. I looked around to make sure I had everything.

I looked around her closet which was mostly bear and saw a chair with a drape covering it head to toe. I pulled off the drape and picked up the chair to move it by the boxes when a smaller brown box was knocked over.

I sat the chair down and went to pick up the box. On the top it said "Personals". I took it over to my desk and opened it up to find it full or random stuff. Hmm...

I pulled out pictures of her when she was younger and acting on stage. Then some awards and certificates. I pulled out the Check-It-Out girl visor in there. I smiled at the memory of us and how that sketch got us to bond closer. Before she died it had been a while since we had done one of those sketches. I set it down and pulled out more things and then I came upon a small brown box. What intrigued me was that my name was on it.

I pulled it out and pushed the other box full of stuff to the side. I opened it to find it full of papers and photos.

One of the papers said "To Sonny Munroe: Read this first". How would she know I would even open this? I picked it up and I opened it up slowly to find her hand writing in it. It read:

_Dear Sonny,__  
__I guess you went through the box that you found this in. Well I'm writing this in case one day something happens to me and I'm not here anymore. I trust you because you are the closest friend I've had. In this small box contains photos and memories that I enjoyed the most. Sonny, when I die I don't want you to be sad. You have to live. The truth is that we don't realize what we have until it's gone. Don't stop your life just because mine ended. Live your life Sonny. I know you will.___

_Love Always__,__  
__Tawni Hart_

I had tears in my eyes after this.

I set it on the side and looked at the photos, there were only a few and I was still waiting on Tammy.

One was of Tawni and me after a Check-It-Out girl sketch. We had each others arms around our shoulders and we were laughing. I looked on the back and found _'Sonny and Me'_ on it.

Another one was of her and Chad when they were on the Goody Gang. He had an arm around her shoulders and she was kissing his cheek. I chuckled to myself and thought how cute it was because she was only six years old. 

Another one I pulled out was a photo of the entire cast and Chad. I remember taking that photo.

_Flash back:_

_We were in the prop house one day and Tawni was testing her new camera she got for her birthday._

_We were all lined up and Tawni was setting it on a camera tripod. It was Me, Zora, Grady, Nico, and Tawni would stand beside Nico._

"_Almost ready, guys?" she asked while still messing with the buttons on the camera. _

"_Yeah, hurry up!" Zora said._

_Just then Chad strolled in. I never understood why he came over here any ways._

"_Hello Randoms," he said._

"_Chad. What are you doing here anyways and why does it have to be now?" I said. I wasn't in the mood to talk to him anyways. Normally I am but that's beside the point._

"_Ah you guys are taking a photo?"_

"_Yeah. So?"_

"_We'll then count me in!" he said and began to walk over but I put a hand on his chest to stop him._

"_Whoa whoa wait a second. That wasn't an invitation for you to join."_

"_Well one day someone will find this photo and it will be worth thousands of dollars because they will see Chad Dylan Cooper is in it. I'm giving you a chance to be rich here. You either take it or leave it?"_

_I thought for a second and just said:_

"_Fine, but not for that reason. But only because I don't have a comeback at the moment."_

_Tawni clicked the button and we all got together. Chad stood somewhat behind me and off to the side. He had his right arm in his pocket and his left around me with a smile on his face. I was smiling and had my right hand on my hip and my left down. Zora was crouched down in the front with her hands on her knees. Grady had both hands on his waist. Nico had both hands in his pockets. Tawni had her elbow resting on Nico's shoulder and her other hand on her hip._

_It was a great photo and we all got a copy. I even felt nice enough to print Chad one._

I giggled at the memory and looked on the back and written was all of our names.

I set it down and found one more photo.

It was the same photo only it was blown up to me and Chad from our head to our feet. I wondered why she would do that. It was a good picture of the two of us and those were really rare.

I flipped it over and it read '_Channy_'.

What? I was so confused but I put it back with all the others I had stacked up.

I found a paper folded at the bottom.

I would have never thought that Tawni was one of those people.

It surprised me that she was.

She had a "Bucket List".

**Yes I'm leaving you hanging. On the up side I uploaded the other ****  
****chapter.****So don't waste your time reading this go read chapter 4!**

**REVIEW!****  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's shorter but the other one will be longer I promise. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance.**

SPOV

I picked up the paper and opened it slowly only to find a bright pink  
sticky note attached. It read:

_Sonny-__  
__Just to give you an idea on the things to never miss out on in life. I __  
__know I did and I regret it.__  
__-Tawni__  
_  
I peeled it off and scanned the paper.

Before I die...  
-Go to the top of the Eiffel tower  
-Visit Venice  
-Go skydiving  
-Go horseback riding  
-Meet Selena Gomez (A/N: Ok in the episode she didn't see her. And another reason LOL)  
-Tell Nico I love him

Short and sweet. Especially the part about Nico. Just then I heard a knock.

"Just a second!" I yelled as I stuffed everything back in that brown box and pushed it under my desk.

I kept the paper in my hand and opened the door and Chad was there.

"Hey." he said. He looked around my room. "You packed her stuff?"

"Yeah and I'm guessing you heard about So Random!." I asked.

"Yeah I did." he spoke quietly. "so what are you gonna do?"

"I'm not sure. I think I might travel." I noticed him looking at the empty desk that used to belong to Tawni. As soon as I finished my sentence he looked up at me.

"Travel? What about acting?"

"I love it and all but I think ill take a break. It's been a hard time here and I'm not ready to just move on yet."

"I get it. But you've worked so hard to get here and you finally are. Don't leave it all."

"I'm still not sure. But right now I'm waiting on-"

"What's that?" he asked interrupting me and pointing to the paper in my hands.

"Its um it's uh..." I wasn't sure ether to tell him or not. I finally caved.

"It's Tawni's … bucket list." I said point blankly.

He looked at me in disbelief. I could see he didn't believe me.

"Don't joke with me like that." he said sort of angry.

"I'm not! Look for yourself." I said handing it to him along with the  
sticky note. He read it and after he folded it and gave it back to me.

"Wow...so that's why you're traveling?"

"Huh?" I looked over the sheet again. I could see why he said that.

"I think it's a good idea. Nothing wrong with that." He said.

"No that's not the reason. I already told you why." I said.

We stood in silence taking this all in. Why would you make a bucket list so soon unless you knew you were gonna die? It was a lot to take in I can tell you that.

"I'm just gonna ... um go home tonight ok? See you later."

"Bye."

I was surprised about how Chad just left without saying another word  
about Tawni's list but I guess he understands what this means.

I quickly grabbed the small box and my purse and looked back one more time. I would be here again tomorrow for my last day. It was a little casual "Goodbye Party". I sighed with a smile of all the memories that happened here and closed the door.

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? You know I don't. What should you do? Review.****  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys please Review! Ok here's chapter 5! For future reference most of the story will be in Sonny's POV.**

Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC

Chapter 5  
SPOV

I couldn't think of anything else when I got home. That list...that note...that box with my name on it. It seems like she was trying to tell me something.

I thought about why Tawni would take the time to write that letter and put that box together for me.

I decided that this was just too much in one day.

I got up from the couch to go to my room. My mom needed to go home to Wisconsin for some family reasons and told me to stay. Apparently her sister in law is sick so she plans to stay for a year. Actually I'm fine with it. It's nice to come home and have the place to myself.

I got into my pajamas and crawled into bed.

I stared at my ceiling still thinking about why Tawni would even think about her own death unless she knew it was coming.

The last thought I remember before I feel asleep was _'I wonder what Tawni would tell me if she were still here'_.

I woke up and found myself lying on a big dock on the edge of a beach. It was one of those high ones that are almost 15 or 20 feet tall. The sky was painted orange and the sun was just setting. I got up to look and see where I was until I heard a voice.

"Over here, silly."

I knew that voice, I just didn't think I would hear it unless it was from the past.

"Turn around."

I did as I was told and had to make sure I wasn't imagining this. I was looking into the eyes of Tawni Hart. This could not be happening. As much as it hurt to say it, she was dead.

"T-Tawni?" I stuttered. I wasn't sure what to believe.

"Yeah, it's me Sonny."

I ran over to her and gave her a big hug. She hugged me back, surprisingly, and I stepped away to look at her.

"I thought you died."

"I am dead." What? But how…but then…wait….huh?

"What's going on?"

"That's beside the point. What is the point is that you need to know why I left that for you."

I was speechless. It was as if I wished Tawni was telling me this and now she was.

"O-Okay." I was still scared and still confused.

"You are my best friend. All though I didn't show it I … trust you and I … respect you and I … care for you, too."

I had to giggle. That was Tawni alright. She made it sound like she had to put all of her energy to get her to say those words.

"I wanted to know that someone would be there for me when I died."

"But Tawni, you can't just expect to leave and have everyone okay with it. Especially leaving me with a bucket list. Now…a while after it's happened. I mean, what do you want me to do? What do you mean when you asked me to live my life?"

She looked down for a few seconds. She sighed and looked back up at me.

"I made a mistake."

"Everyone does-"

"Not the way you think."

I was shocked but I let her continue.

"I never saw the things that were important to me. Like I said in my letter, we never know what we have till it's gone. Those photos in the box were the few moments I enjoyed. I had a reason to be there and I did my part. That was just my time to go."

"Tawni, you had a future. You could have made it in movies and won academy wards and such. That was your dream-"

"But it wasn't meant to be. That was my time to go. I made children and people all over the world laugh. Now it's your turn." She sighed. "I saw how you looked at that photo of Chad and you."

"How did you know?" 

"I'm still around…like a ghost!" she joked. She and I both giggled. "I am literally invisible to you. But still that's not the most important thing I need you to know."

"What is it and what does me looking at a photo of Chad and I have to do with it?"

"Chad has everything to do with it. I see the way he looks at you and the way you two flirt. You've changed him. The things he does for you he would never do for someone else. Don't let him go."

Tawni talking me into liking Chad? What is going on here?

"I never had the chance to tell the one person I loved him. He was always around me and I never toke one second to say 'I love you' and now the time has passed. That one moment made me miss out on what seemed like a lifetime. Just like that list."

She walked over to me and placed her hands on my shoulders and looked me in the eyes.

"Sonny, I don't want you to stop your life just because mine ended. That list is an adventure waiting to happen. That is all the things I wanted to do and I didn't have the chance. I'm giving you a chance to take away the part in your life where you say 'I wish I had taken the time to do that'. Go and live the life I missed out on. I want this for you."

Oh…my….gosh…I was speechless.

"Wow. Look this is a lot to handle so I'll think about it."

"But there is one important factor in this I need you to do for me."

"Okay what is it?"

"I feel my soul can't rest till it's done. You need to do the last thing on my list…for me."

"But I can't…he's dead. Remember?"

"What are you talking about?"

"He died with you."

The news I was about to hear blew me off my feet.

I thought my hearing was off but no.

"Nico's alive."

**Don't look at this like I'm crazy I know where I'm going with this. I'm not a writer that throws in random drama. I got a good plot with this.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**You guys are the best reviewers ever! I was so happy you guys liked the twist. Ok here's the story. FYI This chapter will probably be longer than all the others.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC. **

Chapter 6

Recently:

"_I feel my soul can't rest till it's done. You need to do the last thing on my list…for me."_

"_But I can't…he's dead. Remember?"_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_He died with you."_

_The news I was about to hear blew me off my feet._

_I thought my hearing was off but no. _

"_Nico's alive."_

SPOV

"Tawni what are you talking about? That night I got a call and they said that you and Nico had died on impact. He's gone."

She started to pace slowly on the deck thinking.

"That's a lie. We didn't die on impact. They think that because they didn't get there till after it happened."

"So…you're saying you know what happened?"

She stopped pacing and looked at me.

"Yes. I can tell you what I remember and what I've seen. Remember, I'm around here like a ghost." She chuckled again. I had to say, it was a little funny but surprisingly true.

She took a deep breath and began to speak again.

"That night we got in a car accident – that part is true. I was unconscious until I woke up about a few minutes later. I had hit my head against the steering wheel and I was bleeding. My hands were also all cut up because of the broken glass from my side. Nico was beside me trying to get me to wake up. He kept calling my name and telling me that help was coming and that I would be okay. Apparently, I hit my head harder than I thought and began to fall asleep. Then…I never woke up and here I am. The last thing I remember was Nico falling unconscious next to me because of bleeding also. I won't go into details because he was worse than I was. But that's the story of that night."

I was speechless. I could never have imagined something like this happening. My best friends in an accident like this. She then began to continue talking.

"The next thing I new I was in a hospital. People were passing by me and not even noticing that I was there. That was easy for me to figure out I was dead and practically a ghost. I had heard some sort of story or saying that your soul couldn't rest until their job was done. Then I saw Nico in a hospital room. They had called him dead at the scene but thought they could fix him up. He was lying in a bed and no one was there. Next thing, I knew he looked around to make sure no one was there. He got dressed and passed me on the way out.-"

"Tawni that makes no sense on how-"

"Listen. He didn't die. He was unconscious. They fixed him up and thought he was dead because of the injuries. Knowing Nico, he was strong and he hated hospitals. That's why he did what he did. They didn't call you because what are they supposed to say? 'Yeah your friend we said was dead is gone missing'?"

"…So…where is he?"

"He has a place in Florida. A beach house he said he would retire at. In this case it was his place to runaway to. I need you to go there and find him and tell him about this. I trust you, Sonny."

I closed my eyes. "Okay Tawni I-"

Then I heard a vibrating noise and quickly opened my eyes, only to find myself in my room again. It was only a dream? I knew that had to be real and now I knew what I had to do. I had to do what was on that list. She wanted me to do 2 things: Live my life and tell Nico that Tawni loved her. I decided I was going to do both. I knew it was a chance that was worth taking.

I looked over at my phone still vibrating and picked it up without looking.

"Hello?"

"Sonny? Oh good your up." I would know this voice from anywhere.

"Chad? Why are you calling me?"

"Because there is something you need to see. I'll meet you tonight at the party. Ok?"

"Um sure okay. Wait why did you call me?"

"Because it has to do with what happened yesterday."

Tawni and Nico? Please don't tell me Chad would get pulled into it. Well, then again it made sense. I stopped my self from rambling in my head and then heard a voice.

"Hello? Sonny? You there?"

"Yeah sorry. I'll be there." I hung up as quickly as I could.

~2 hours later~

I pulled up to Condor Studios and parked my car. I got out as fast as I could. I went past the guard and quickly made my way to the same room we had the prom in. It was full of colored balloons, discos, tables with foods, and then a big poster of 'So Random!'. There was music playing all around the room.

Then I felt someone grab my arm and turn me around. I was soon staring into the blue eyes of none other than Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Come with me." He said and pulled me out of the room. He led me to the now empty prop house. It was so huge without all the props. Only the green couch and a table were left in the room now. He closed the door and looked at me.

"Chad, seriously, what is going on?"

"Right now, I'm not sure but look at this. It was left in Nico's old room. Grady gave it to me because he said it was addressed to Tawni."

I grabbed the paper in my hand and opened it to read it.

_Tawni,_

_I never say this to you because I'm afraid that you don't feel the same way. I'm too scared to say it to you in person so I have written it down here._

_I love you. I love you with all my heart. You never seemed to be my type but you know things change. You are my world and my everything._

_I know it's a little strong but it's true. I'm sorry if you don't feel the same way and you probably don't. I love you._

_Love, _

_Nico_

I handed it back to Chad and then began to speak.

"He's alive." I said quietly.

He looked at me in shock. "What?"

"Nico. He's alive. He's at this beach house he owns in Florida."

Chad just looked at me confused. I don't blame him but he did need to know. I took a deep breath and began to speak again.

"I'm about to tell you something that happened but you can't laugh. Okay?"

He nodded and I continued.

"I had a dream last night I was talking to Tawni. She told me everything that happened that night and why she left the list. She said she is still here but she's like a ghost. Something about not actually being gone until her job is finished."

He just looked at me for a second be for speaking, "I believe you. Tell me why though."

"She said she missed out on all those things and that if I did them I wouldn't have to die knowing I never got that chance."

"I agree. I think you should."

"But she also said that were special to each other. That I shouldn't let you go." I paused and looked him in the eyes. "Come with me."

"Huh?"

"Come with me to do all these things. I mean I know you have traveled before and the truth is I don't wanna do it alone. I want someone that I can talk to about it later after it happens. I want to do this adventure with you. You mean a lot to me and we helped each other get through her passing away together and that brought us closers as friends. Please do this with me."

He looked down for a second and back up at me, with a smirk on his face.

"When do we leave?"

**Hope you liked it! Like where I'm taking the twist? Tell me what you think. If you have any suggestions review please!**

**REVIEW PLEASE OH PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so sorry you guys I went to a summer camp that was all week and couldn't get to a computer. So here you guys go. **

**Disclaimer: IDNOSWAC.**

SPOV

It was the next morning and I was in my room trying to decide on what to wear. I eventually decided on an electric blue v-neck, with a black jacket, grey skinny jeans, black heels, and a necklace Tawni gave me with a key on it. I was making a mental checklist of all the stuff I was packing when my phone started vibrating in my pocket. I pulled it out and saw a photo of Chad on the screen, so I answered it as quickly as possible.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sonny, I'll be there to pick you up in about 5 minutes. Sound good?"

"Sounds great." I said with a smile on my face. I'm pretty sure he could see it through the phone.

"Alright, I'll talk to you later. Bye"

"Bye." I hung up and put my phone back in my pocket.

I was able to grab my 2 red suitcases and take them to the front door in one trip. I noticed I had a few minutes before Chad came so I thought I would chill.

I sat on the couch and turned on the T.V. I was relieved that Tawni's photo wasn't on every single channel, just like it was a few years ago. I did see that So Random! was on and I settled on that. The sketch with the Check-It-Out girls had just ended and Hot EMT was starting. As I watched it I thought about what Tawni said about Chad and I. I didn't wanna believe it but then again, it wouldn't hurt to. I was watching the sketch when someone knocked on my door. I quickly shut off the TV and answered it to see Chad standing there. He was in a white shirt with a brown jacket, dark colored jeans, and black shoes.

"Hey Sonny. Ready to go?"

"Sure. Just let me grab my-"

"Here, I'll grab one." He passed by me and grabbed the bigger of the two. He smiled at me before walking to the elevator. I quickly grabbed the other one, turned off the lights and locked the door.

~30 minutes later~

Chad and I were now driving to the air port. I was actually excited about doing this. I was reminding myself that this was for Tawni, but I knew this was actually for me.

Chad handed me a hat and sunglasses to wear so we wouldn't be recognized. We grabbed our bags and walked to the gates. I didn't realize before that Chad had brought a guitar case. I was pretty sure that he had just packed clothes in there. Unless he really played guitar, but I never heard him play so I just assumed he didn't.

It seemed like forever having to get tickets, go through security and all that stuff. I couldn't help but laugh when the lady at the desk told Chad that one of his bags was over weight. He could have made it through if they knew it was Chad Dylan Cooper, but since we couldn't be seen, he finally just moved some stuff to his other bag and it worked out just fine.

We were now waiting in our section to get on the plane. I had gotten a song idea and started writing it down, plus it seemed like a good way to pass the time. Then, I felt Chad poke my shoulder. He pulled out a headphone before he asked me:

"What're you writing?"

"A song."

"A song. Really, Sonny? Really?" He smiled after he said it and we both sort of laughed at that. It was more of a joke now, like I said, we became closer.

"Yes it is."

"Well can I hear it?"

"I guess."

I looked down at what I wrote and began to sing quietly so only us 2 could hear.

_Your smile_

_Can bring out the sun_

_Your eyes_

_Replace the night stars_

_Your words_

_Make no sense sometimes_

_Your laugh-_

I stopped because that was it.

"That's all I have. I'm stuck on the rest." I looked over at him to see him thinking.

"What about 'Your laugh makes me wanna sing'? Is that any good?"

"Yeah, that's really good."

As soon as I finished writing that down we started boarding our planes.

We sat down in our seats and luckily Chad bought tickets that were together. I looked out the window but I wasn't sure why, I mean I was staring at a building. (A/N: I really don't like doing the details of lift off and instructions so im skipping it.)

~30 minutes later~

The plane was now in the air and people were walking around with snacks and that sort of thing. I noticed Chad watching some movie on the screen in front of us. I poked his shoulder lightly and he pulled an ear plug out.

"Hey Chad? I think I'm gonna take a nap. I just thought I'd let you know."

"Yeah sure."

I tried to get comfy in my seat but it just wasn't working.

"Sonny?"

"I know Chad I'm really sorry its-"

"No believe me I know. I've tried to do the same…why don't you put your head on my shoulder?"

I started laughing a little and Chad looked at me confused.

"Remember on our fake date how you said the same thing?"

"Yeah, some date." He said, he almost seemed…upset?

"Chad, is something wrong?"

"No nothings wrong."

"Chad, you know you can tell me."

He sighed and looked at me.

"You can't make fun of me."

"I won't."

"I was…kind of upset…when our fake date…ended, when…James text you."

"Aww that's so sweet Chad. So why were you upset?"

"I was kind of hoping that I would get a real date sometime."

Normally, I would be shocked but truth was I was happy he was telling me this.

"Maybe you will."

"Really?"

"We'll see."

There was a silence before Chad broke it.

"Well, since there's nothing to do, how about we play 20 questions? You know, I ask you something about you and you ask something about me. You want to?"

"Sure."

Suddenly, I wasn't so tired any more.

And I had a feeling that this would get interesting…fast.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

I know i know hate me all you want. **I'm super duperly sorry about not updating** in like a month. I got a job and life happened and reality and all that "fun" stuff. 

So because i made you wait so long I'll make it a **long chapter :)**

But i will try to update as much as possible with school going on and stuff.

**READ READ READ THISS:**

I AM **TAKING** THAT **LAST****PART OUT ABOUT 20 QUESTIONS**. ALOT OF PEOPLE DO THAT AND I DONT THINK IT REALLY GOES WITH THE STORY. I **WILL****FIX****IT**. 

Read the words away now!

-Previously-

"_You can't make fun of me."_

"_I won't."_

"_I was...kind of upset...when our fake date...ended, when James text you."_

"_Aww that's so sweet Chad. So...why were you...upset?"_

"_I was kind of hoping that I would get a real date sometime."_

_Normally, I would be shocked but truth was I was happy he was telling me this._

"_Maybe you will."_

"_Really?"_

"_We'll see."_

Chapter 8

SPOV

"Sonny...Sonny."

Someone was whispering my name but i didn't feel like waking up. I was in a comfortable position.

_Ding Ding_

I felt someone reach across my lap and buckle my seatbelt for me. That immediately woke me up. I mean come on, who just reaches across your lap like that?

I woke up with a start and started to look around frantically. My eyes soon laid upon a pair of ocean blue eyes.

"Sorry to wake you up. But were about to land and I was buckling your seat belt." Chad said.

"Oh...oh yeah. Don't apologize, it's not a big deal." I said as I looked at him. He seemed so nervous and so uneasy.

"Chad, is something wrong?"

"Psh, something wrong? Ha, there is nothing wrong with me. I'm fine." He said quickly. He was scratching the back of his neck while saying that.

i stared at him in disbelief. "Really, Chad? Really?"

"Can we talk about it after we land?"

I sighed, "Fine."

"Fine." he said, smiling.

"Good." I said reflecting his smile.

"Good."

"So were good?" I asked with a questioning face.

"Oh were so good."

*faded line*

(A/N: I know hate me, i like to pass time.)

1 hour later -

Chad and I finally got out of luggage and rent-a-car. We got in the black convertible we were able to rent after Chad did some persuading, as he called it, - in other words flirting - to the lady at the counter.

We were on now in Paris. I was beyond excited but I didn't want to show it. We were lucky some people here speak english, but I was prepared for any french. Back in Wisconsin I took 3 years of French in Middle school.

Chad had the address of the hotel we were staying at. We were only staying 3 days before we made our way to Venice. We thought we would do everything in order and that's why we started with Paris.

The car ride was silent but it wasn't awkward or anything. As we were driving i was admiring Paris. It is beyond beautiful. The building have such detail and especially at night. The lights reflected off the buildings and there were a lot of fountains around here. Only a few people were out walking and biking. Because of the time difference, I'm pretty sure it was about 1 in the morning.

We finally stopped at the hotel we were staying at and it was...wow. It was about 5 stories high. It was a light cream color with a large outdoor pool in the back you could see form the front. There were old lampposts surrounding the exterior and small fountains on the side.

We pulled up and a chauffeur smiled at us.

"Welcome. Can I park your car while you check in?" he asked in french.

"Yes please. " Chad replied before i could say anything. He turned the car off and we stepped out. Chad handed his keys to him and we grabbed out suitcases.

We stepped inside it was breathtaking. The entire room was gold and navy. On the right were 4 couches in a square with a table in the middle. In front was the desk and to the left were the glass doors that lead to the dining room.

We made our way to the front desk. The woman there looked to be in her early 30's. She had deep red hair that was pulled back into a ponytail, with green eyes and light tan skin. She was about my height and as we stepped up she became extra perky.

"Welcome! What name are you under?" She asked in a country accent with a wide smile on her face. Honestly, my first thought was: what is a country girl doing in Paris? No offense in anyway, but I wonder.

"Cooper." We said together. We looked at each other and smiled before looking back at her.

She typed in the name and scanned down a list.

"Cooper...cooper...coo- oh here it is. Two queen beds. You will be in Room 518." She said and handed us two keys, with a wide grin on her face.

"Okay." he said.

"Enjoy your stay!" She said waving to us.

We grabbed our bags and made our way to the elevators. As soon as we stepped into the elevator and as soon as the door closed we started laughing.

"She was wayyy to happy." I said between laughs.

"I know! It's like 2 in the morning here!" he said. Our laughs came to an end soon enough.

"She kinda reminds me of you." Chad said looking at me.

I playfully hit his arm. "Shut it Cooper."

Just then the doors opened. We grabbed our suitcases and made our way to Room 518.

I was happy I thought to bring Chad along. Like I said we had grown closer in the past. We were best friends. He was still a jerk, but he was calmer and more...Chad around me. I couldn't wait for this trip to begin.

This was going to be an amazing adventure.

*faded line*

NEW STORY ALERT:

I will be starting a new story called TestingHope soon. 

I need 15reviewbefore the nextchapter. 

No reviews, no update. 

No update, no story

No story...its discontinued.

So please review.

Forever & Always,

- L. Taylor


End file.
